Un día de verano en Meereen
by greenlilies
Summary: Conversación entre Daenerys y Tyrion, una de las tantas. / Para Gaiasole.


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

 **Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Se trata de un regalo para Gaiasole, que pidió un fic de una conversación sobre guerra entre Daenerys y Tyrion. Espero que le guste aunque no sea tan graciosa como esperaba,ya que mi visión de ellos es un poco más chocante que agradable xD

* * *

 **Un día de verano en Meereen**

—Majestad, debemos tomar en cuenta que nuestros queridos dragones son animales y por ellos necesitarán grandes cantidades de alimento.

Daenerys le levanta una ceja al comentario del enano, una mano todavía sostiene una uva y la otra se encuentra sobre su muslo. Missandei, a su lado, con una mano sobre su boca se ríe calladamente.

—Buenos días, Lord Tyrion, no recuerdo haberte llamado a mis aposentos para discutir sobre mis dragones —pausa y termina de comerse la uva mientras que Tyrion cambia de pies—. Debo hablar seriamente con mis Inmaculados acerca de quién puede pasar.

—Les agrado. A uno de ellos casi le pude sacar una sonrisa cuando les conté como murió mi padre —hace una mueca, todavía no acostumbrada a la manera en la que habla de la muerte de su padre tan casualmente. Dany probablemente ha oído la historia más de un puñado de veces al estar en la misma habitación que el enano cuando se emborracha—. Volvamos al punto. Necesitamos grandes cantidades de carne para ellos, aparte de nuestras reservas y de las pobres ovejas y caballos de Poniente, a nadie le gusta que un gran reptil les quite el modo de vivir.

Esta vez Missandei suelta una risotada y Daenerys no puede evitarlo tampoco, en pocos segundos, las dos se están riendo mientras que Tyrion luce más y más frustrado.

—Nadie se ha reído de un Lannister de esa manera desde tiempos de mi abuelo, espero que sea algo divertidísimo lo que dije.

—Lo siento, Lord Tyrion —es Missandei la que se recupera primero y comienza a explicar—. Viserion y Rhaegal solo comen pequeñas cantidades de carne, pequeñas para ellos, para nosotros es considerable. Drogon lo más grande que ha comido ha sido ovejas jóvenes y en pocas ocasiones.

Dany todavía lamenta aquella vez que los tuvo que encerrar, no dejándolos crecer naturalmente, sus lamentos y llamados la despertaban constantemente de noche.

—Missandei dice la verdad —intercede ahora—. Hemos notado que necesitan grandes tiempos para digerir la comida si es muy grande, por eso se la preparamos cuidadosamente para su tamaño.

Tyrion ahora tiene una mirada calculadora sobre el pedazo de pan que come, ahora sentado enfrente de ellas.

—Interesante. Los libros nunca mencionaron aquello.

Dany no culpa que no lo supiera. Habían sido pocas veces que él había visto a los dragones, una cuando ocurrió aquel desafortunado incidente en la fosa de Daznak y otra cuando se encontraba bebido y quiso visitar la guarida de los dragones, produciéndole pesadillas por una semana completa. Tyrion había prometido nunca beber después de aquello, o al menos no tanto.

—Encontrarás que tener dragones reales te dan más experiencia que la escrita por maesters que nunca fueron a Desembarco cuando todavía vivían.

—Está en lo correcto, alteza. Aún así, los libros me hicieron lo que soy hoy, así que no los desecharé por ahora. Ahora —empieza, aparentemente olvidando su error. Golpetea la mesa con uno de sus dedos para darle énfasis a sus palabras—, he estado pensando y consultando con Ser Barristan y he llegado a la conclusión que, aunque los dragones no coman como había pensado, ellos serán un peligro si llegas a conquistar Poniente.

Daenerys deja de beber el jugo y frunce el cejo. «¿A qué juega?», piensa y le hace un gesto a Missandei para que recoja la comida, viendo que aquella charla se está convirtiendo en algo más serio. Su pequeña doncella se inclina ante ella y Tyrion y se va con las bandejas, dejando solo la jarra llena y las copas que sostienen ellos dos.

—Si no fuera porque bebes lo mismo que yo pensaría que estás borracho. _Cuando_ conquiste Poniente, mis dragones serán mis mayores aliados, con ellos y los Inmaculados seré victoriosa —deja la copa de lado y se cruza de brazos—. ¿No eras tú el que estaba preocupado hace un momento de su alimentación?

—Lo estoy. Bestias tan grandes preocuparían a cualquier hombre cuerdo y a uno tan pequeño como yo le preocupa más que se lo coman con mayor facilidad. Pero lo que quiero decir es que los dragones de oro tienen muchos propósitos, pero los tuyos de carne y fuego solo tienen dos: destruir e intimidar.

—Ser Barristan no concuerda con ésto, estás mintiendo —dice, tratando de recordar por qué tenía a aquel hombre en su corte. «Ha vivido y gobernado en Poniente. Tiene experiencia y conexiones —pensó para sí y tomó aire por la nariz—. Aunque no significa que me tiene que mentir».

Tyrion hace amago de servirse otro poco de jugo, pero baja la mano y responde:— El buen caballero me dejó saber implícitamente que sus preocupaciones van por el mismo camino. Ha sido protector de tres reyes y todavía vive, podemos confiar en su juicio, su alteza.

—«Implícitamente» no significa que sea lo que dijo realmente. Aún así, mis dragones están en perfecto control y harán lo que yo diga. Si es cierto que hacen esas cosas que dices, pero también servirán para consolidar mi poder como hija de mi padre y última de los Targaryen —Tyrion hace una mueca a esto último, pero que ella no sabe interpretar y Dany decide dejarlo pasar.

—Dragones no construyen castillos o campos fértiles o alianzas —sentencia él.

—No los necesito. No destruiré innecesariamente y los que sí sufran las consecuencias serán los que se opongan a mí. ¿Deseas que entre en Poniente sin dragones, de rodillas y pidiéndole a la nobleza que me acepte a mí y a mis Inmaculados? ¿Cuentas con la piedad de tus pares cuando siempre se han burlado de ti, ridiculizado y maltratado?

Con cada oración ve como su expresión se oscurece y Dany no puede contener el tono presumido.

—No me ha importado lo que digan los nobles y no me importará ahora, lo que importa es que cuando llegue el momento, vas a tener cientos de nobles aterrorizados y sin nada que perder haciendo alianzas entre ellos _contra ti_ —pronuncia, su postura más tensa que antes. «¿No va como te lo esperabas, enano?», piensa regodeándose.

—Se van a arrodillar como lo hicieron en Yunkai, Astapor y Meereen. Muchos hombres de Poniente todavía claman por mi casa, al igual que muchos de ellos recuerdan los tiempos pacíficos antes de que el Usurpador tomara el trono de mi hermano —responde, y por un momento se siente insegura de a cuál hermano se refiere. «Rhaegar —piensa con más seguridad—. Es Rhaegar. Viserys no era un verdadero dragón».

Tyrion suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara, apartándose los largos mechones de cabello amarillo de la frente. Afuera de la habitación, más allá del pequeño balcón, la ciudad de Meereen está llena de ruidos y de gente.

—¿Por qué será —empieza cansado— que cada vez que trato de darte un consejo llegamos al mismo punto?

—¿Así das consejos, desestimando mi derecho de gobernar y burlándote de mí? —lo mira con una ceja alzada—. Me aseguraste que fuiste Mano del Rey y ganaste batallas, pero ahora estoy empezando a pensar que me mentiste otra vez.

—Sí fui Mano del Rey, pero del Rey Joffrey Baratheon y ya ves qué pasó con él —sonríe irónico y Dany, a pesar de su voluntad, sonríe con él, dejando entrever el humor que tuvo el enano antes de ser como es ahora.

—¿Y las batallas que me contaste, la de Aguasnegras y la del Valle?

—Todo verdadero. En la del Valle me enfrenté a hombres salvajes con hachas y en la Aguasnegras lo hice contra hombres salvajes que pretendían ser civilizados, nobles —con un dedo se limpia los dientes y Dany aparta la vista.

—Nunca escuché de una batalla en el Valle, solo que los Arryn se mantienen neutrales —le reta.

—Luego de que terminé con ellos no había nadie para contar la historia —responde simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Dany entrecierra los ojos, pero Tyrion no encuentra su mirada.

«Si no fuera por la lengua que tiene, ya estaría muerto desde hace tiempo», piensa hastiada.

—Si fueras un metro más alto, tal vez crea tu historia —lo mira de la cabeza a los pies—. Con tus conocimientos eres más útil en la corte que en el campo de batalla, y así te voy a mantener hasta que conquiste Poniente _con mis dragones_.

—Y aquí volvemos al tema. Vas a necesitar más que dragones para conquistar y ganar la gente de Poniente, Majestad —Dany le rueda los ojos.

—Y si tú vuelves a empezar con lo mismo, voy a mandar a llamar a Gusano Gris para que te saque a la fuerza de esta habitación. Sé que a él no le caes bien y no será suave contigo cuando lo haga.

—Me hieres. Mi intelecto es lo único que me mantiene vivo y la reina más poderosa del mundo conocido no quiere hacer uso de él cuando se lo ofrezco —baja la cabeza con un fingido suspiro de derrota, mientras que Dany decide si terminar aquella falsa con un Inmaculado o dos.

—Deja tus cumplidos para otra, enano, ya cumpliste tu prometido, otra vez, de aconsejarme sobre la guerra y lo único que has logrado ha sido irritarme hasta el punto de considerar echarte de la ciudad.

Tyrion se sonríe para sí, como si recordando algo agradable y toma un último sorbo de su copa antes de decir:—Suenas como mi querida hermana, me recuerda a casa.

—Solo sal, ya has malgastado mi mañana lo suficiente.

Tyrion se baja de la silla, y Dany lo pierde de vista por unos segundos hasta que su cabeza amarilla se para frente de ella y se inclina como despedida formal. Al verlo saliendo por la puerta no puede evitar sonreír cuando la puerta se cierra lentamente y puede escuchar como el enano se despide de los Inmaculados en la puerta, cada uno por su nombre.


End file.
